degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Braty
''Fangirls for Eli - Eclare - Adam - Anyone really'' So, I made up this page because even though I'm a total Eli fan, I'm getting a little sick and tired of the constant comparisons to '''EVERY OTHER CHARACTER '''on the show (past and present). I get it, he's a great addition but all the non stop talk about him is going to make people hate him and probably turn the channel the minute he comes on. '' What I want from Degrassi.... I would like to see them have less main characters and be able to focus on them more. I would like for them to not concentrate on one story line to death (no matter who it is). I want Eli and Clare to breakup because they are not a realistic match and they make me cringe. I want Clare to go back to her roots and stand firmly for what she believes in, but not stick her nose in everyone else's business. I want Eli to connect with his Jewishness (even though he is an Atheist, I am convinced he is also Jewish even though they have not told us so) I want to see more about Adam and get to know his character better. Same with Bianca. I want them to develop Riley/Zane's relationship and I also want more storylines with them separate as well. Essentially I want to see a lot of things happen that are not happening. I am not interested in Eclare, but I accept that they exist. I wouldn't make a peep about their screen time if it were reasonable, and if other great (and possibly great) characters were not being ignored. I know this is a lot, but you opened the floodgates :)~ P.S.-please sign any posts on my Talk page. Thanks Splainin2doo 22:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Trivia Trivia should be unique points about the character that is significant in some way. What you want to add -- pictures of Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson -- is just randomly shown in her locker, correct? They make no mention of it in the series, therefore it's not important. If they had gone in further detail of how she was a fan of the Twilight series, then sure, that would have been fine. But they didn't and it's not relevant to her character, so I feel it should be left out. Back when there were fights happening all over the wiki and ~holiday had left, I left a message on a bureaucrat from Wikia's page about why I should be an admin. I left a link where a lot of people nominated me for admin, and they awarded it to me. Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I locked it a few hours ago, but it'll be unlocked when the episode airs. Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :/ I don't see what your problem is with me, but please just stop. Your always being a smart-ass and undo-ing my edits. I left the Trivia alone, but when I take off some quotes, you go and undo it, again. It has a title, which is "MEMORABLE Quotes" and you keep adding quotes that aren't memorable, like the underwear quote. Just beacause you remembered it doesn't mean everyone else does, too. Me, being the nice person I am, changed the title, so you can keep your stupid ass quotes. Also, stop trying to get smart with me when replying to one of my comments. Thank you and Goodbye. =) CeliB15 18:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello GayGay88 04:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: SERIOUSLY?! AGAIN WITH THIS? I 'just''' took the middle name out, so there will be no more problems. What's '''your '''damage? (: ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 18:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) TrueFriend's comments Hey Braty it's truefriend101 (a.k.a Bethany) here here and I wanna say thanks for agreeing with me on the whole Eclare thing. <3 you rock. Also Eli is part of the reason I only watch degrassi to lol. And why do u hate the twilight series? Hey Braty it's truefriend101 again. I got your message. Sorry it took so long to reply back, but im here to answer your question. The reason why I type the way I do is because it's easier for me. I like to think of wiki as an escape from the world you know. This isn't school we don't always have to write in capital letters or spell things right. I feel like this is a place were Degrassi fans can let loose and talk about there favorite show. Were not here to give grammar/spelling lessons to each other, were here to have conversations and state our opinions. That's why I type like the way I do. I hope now on you can take me seriously. -PS you see how all this is typed correctly. Some people on this wiki think im dumb or stupid. They judge me on my age not what I write ( well sometimes ) but whatever...... Peace out; truefriend101 (a.k.a) Bethany